


Vice and Virtue

by sometimesIwritethings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I was sick and wanted fluff so I wrote it, Karasuno chaos crew, M/M, real cute, so sweet and fluffy, vague conversation about sexual acts, vague misunderstandings, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/pseuds/sometimesIwritethings
Summary: “Your shoe is untied,” Nishinoya informs Daichi as he bounces his way toward him, he and Tanaka having finished returning the net into the storage closet. Everyone is finished with their tasks and heading toward him across the gym, so Daichi can spare the moment. He doesn’t think anything of it as he steps his foot up onto the bench, leaning down to tug at the loosened lace until it sits in a neat little bow once more.Nishinoya’s little inhale of breath is all the warning gets before his loud, teasing tone echoes across the room. “Daichi, is that a hickey?”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Vice and Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my lovely friend  @icedlatteextrashot  for reading, editing, and hyping me up.

If Daichi prides himself on anything, it’s the professionalism he has managed to maintain this far into his year as captain of the Karasuno volleyball team. He’d earned the respect of his teammates over the past two years and had been honored by their trust in him when he was awarded the role as their captain. He’s worked to prove himself capable and dependable to their new coach during this year. He’s managed to corral their rambunctious first years into something that at least pretends at maturity when their team is in public. He’s kept friendly, competitive relationships up with the captains of the other teams in their prefecture.

Of course, he’s done all of this with the help of his best friend, his vice-captain, Suga. When they’d had a weekly morning meeting with Coach Ukai after their hard fought win against Shiratorizawa last week, Coach had praised him on all of it. Daichi had, characteristically, ducked his head in thanks, while directing half of the credit to Suga. He’d been just as valuable as Daichi to the team and Daichi wouldn’t have been able to navigate this year without him.

Suga had accepted the praise with a light flush to his cheeks and that had been that. Later that night, after the two of them parted ways with Asahi on their walk home from practice, he’d turned to Daichi with a stern looking expression.

Daichi, who’d been expecting some sort of rebuke, was unprepared for the aggressive way that Suga confirmed the praise he’d received that morning. They rounded the corner to Suga’s house just as he was finishing his lecture on the effort Daichi had put in this year, how Suga was impressed with the dedication he’d given to the team. He’d left him on his doorstep with a stern reminder over his shoulder that the team respected Daichi as their leader.

And when he pauses to think about it, Daichi can see it. In the way even Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata cease their antics at just a glance from him. The way they all listen to his direction when setting up for practice and when he gives notes on receives and spikes. The way that Hinata and Yamaguchi beam up at him when he offers them praise. How Kageyama and Tsukishima straighten their posture and look like they are trying to commit his every word to memory when he speaks to them. It’s been three days since Suga pointed it out and it makes Daichi’s chest glow with pride the entire time they’re practicing every day.

Which is, of course, when all of that hard earned respect for his professionalism comes crashing down around his ears.

In retrospect, Daichi probably should have seen it coming. Coach Ukai steps out halfway through practice to answer a phone call. The team stays focused, continuing to practice spikes, and Daichi is grateful for it.

When he reenters the gym, Coach Ukai pulls Daichi aside. “I’m sorry to have to leave on short notice. A family matter came up and Takeda’s staff meeting looks like it’s going to run as late as practice. Can I pass this off to you?”

Daichi gives a firm nod. “Of course. Thank you for trusting me, sir.”

Coach gives him a distracted smile and pat on the shoulder before he gathers his things and leaves.

Daichi is met with the curious gazes of his entire team when he turns back to face the court. “Coach had to go take care of something, let’s get back to work.”

They obey, instantly leaping back into practice. The squeak of shoes on the gym floor and the resounding smack of volleyballs against palms accompanies that warm glow in Daichi’s chest.

The rest of practice passes smoothly and Daichi rewards them by cutting the planned laps around the gym. A cheer of approval goes up as he announces this and everyone bounds gladly into their assigned cleanup tasks. It goes by quickly and soon they’re all finishing up, gathering near the bench to await announcements and their dismissal.

“Your shoe is untied,” Nishinoya informs Daichi as he bounces his way toward him, he and Tanaka having finished returning the net into the storage closet. Everyone is finished with their tasks and heading toward him across the gym, so Daichi can spare the moment. He doesn’t think anything of it as he steps his foot up onto the bench, leaning down to tug at the loosened lace until it sits in a neat little bow once more.

Nishinoya’s little inhale of breath is all the warning gets before his loud, teasing tone echoes across the room. “Daichi, is that a hickey?”

Daichi glances down at this exposed leg. His shorts had ridden up as he kicked his leg up onto the bench before him. There is indeed a red mark sucked into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, just above what should have been visible underneath his practice shorts.

The gym has gone completely silent. The sharp sound of his ankle cracking off the edge of the bench as he hastily lowers his leg back to the ground is embarrassingly audible. The quiet breaks in a wave of whoops and applause.

“Get it, Daichi,” Tanka hollers, clapping him on the back as he passes.

Even Yamaguchi and Ennoshita make little comments and teasing cheers as Daichi feels his cheeks heating up. Somewhere in all of the chaos, Daichi chances a glance at Suga. He’s tightlipped and silent, not looking at Daichi at all. Asahi slides up behind him and squeezes his shoulder tightly, murmuring something that looks like “I’m sorry,” which can’t be right. He’s never been good at reading lips, so Daichi lets it go with a mental note to ask Suga about it later.

Nishinoya is grinning and following every comment from one of the guys with a whoop of laughter and another round of applause.

Daichi points at him with a menacing finger. “Noya, drop it or I’ll bench you for the rest of the season.”

This, predictably, only increases the volume of the laughter.

“Well, Daichi, are you gonna tell us about her?” Tanaka asks.

Hinata follows it up with a second request for information and, disappointingly, Narita does as well.

Yamaguchi whispers something to Nishinoya who responds all too loudly with a list of potential activities that would have put a mouth in the vicinity of Daichi’s inner thigh. Kagemaya mumbles something about marks usually being left on necks, unfortunately loud enough to be heard, and Tanaka makes a grab for the collar of Daichi’s t-shirt. 

“Alright, alright,” Daichi says over the din, shoving Tanaka away from him and clapping his hands to get their attention. “Everybody sit.”

They obey the request, everyone gathering onto the floor in front of Daichi, but the chatter and the laughter don’t die down.

He raises his voice slightly to be heard. “We have a practice match tomorrow morning, gentlemen. Are we going to spend our time talking about my sex life or volleyball?”

“Your sex life,” Tanaka responds.

“Definitely your sex life,” Nishinoya confirms.

The laughter builds again, even Asahi joins in with a brief smile and murmured response to something Nishinoya says. Tsukishima is the only one who stays silent, sitting on the ground beside Yamaguchi and looking rather bored with the whole affair. Thus far, Daichi has prided himself in his captain's role for not selecting favorites from among his younger teammates. This resolution goes firmly out the window as Tsukkishimia’s quiet disinterest places him firmly at the top of Daichi’s brand new list of favorites.

A rather lewd comment floats a little above the rest of the voices and Daichi reaches his limit. “Another word and I bench all of you for the rest of the season.”

Nishinoya laughs again, bright and teasing. “You can’t do that, Daichi. We won’t be able to go to nationals.”

Daichi fights the twitch of his lips at the sass and crosses his arms, staring down at all of them. “Then I guess we’re not going to nationals.”

The sudden silence in the gym is a sharp contrast to the noise that has been echoing around. It takes all of Daichi’s willpower not to laugh. Suga moves to stand next to him and the transition into relevant notes and strategy goes smoothly.

There’s only another brief derailment when Daichi makes a comment about considering extra long practices on the weekends leading up to Nationals. He asks them to consider this and give him their feedback during Monday’s practice.

Hinata leans forward to Nishinoya and stage whispers in his ear. “Ah, but won’t Daichi’s new girlfriend be disappointed he’s spending all of his weekends with us?”

There’s another, much more muffled, bout of laughter this time. It’s silenced when Kageyama lands a slap on the back Hinata’s head and gestures in what Daichi is sure is intended to be a subtle manner toward Suga.

Daichi continues on, pretending not to notice. He does chance a brief glance over to his vice-Captain, who is uncharacteristically silent today. His eyebrows are furrowed slightly and his lips pinched shut as if he’s been tasting something particularly sour for the last several minutes.

His voice is normal when Daichi passes the lead over to him and Suga begins to run them through the details of the weekend agenda for their practice match against Nekoma. He’s as organized and capable as Daichi, so the captain gives a moment to let his mind wander.

Suga’s supposed crush on Daichi is old team gossip at this point. Though none of the guys have directly said anything to Daichi, their less than subtle attempts to both discuss it and keep it from him have only served to inform him of the rumors. As far as Daichi’s aware, none of them have ever actually asked Suga about it either. They’ve assumed the information on their own. Still, the thought of Suga being displeased about the mark on his leg makes something in Daichi’s chest ache unpleasantly.

“...unless you have anything else?” Suga asks, gesturing to Daichi.

He shakes his head. “No, that all sounds great. Thank you, Suga. I think that’s all for tonight, guys. Does anyone have any questions?”

Tanaka’s hand shoots into the air.

Suga beats him to it, his voice coming out flat and threateningly quiet. “About volleyball?”

The hand goes back down and another wave of soft chuckles makes its way through the group as Daichi channels his frustration into a heavy sigh. “Go home and get some rest.”

With that, they’re dismissed. The conversation, blessedly, stays away from the mouth shaped bruise on Daichi’s leg as they all push themselves onto their feet and begin collecting their stray water bottles from around the gym. Nishinoya and Tanaka are managing to rope Asahi, Ennoshita, and maybe Hinata into plans after the match tomorrow. Kageyama and Tskuishima are bickering while Yamaguchi trails a step behind.

Daichi doesn’t move, still facing the wall of the gym, arms crossed. Suga stays beside him. Neither of them speak as their teammates gather their things and trail out of the gym in twos and threes. Nishinoya is one of the last to go, physically pulled out by Asahi, who gives his two friends a lingering glance that Daichi catches in his periphery, but doesn’t acknowledge.

The door shuts with a sharp sound that echoes around the gym. Daichi doesn’t say anything. Neither does Suga. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his vice-captain move a hand up to his mouth and turns to face him fully.

Suga’s eyes are crinkled at the corners, and hand pressed firmly over his mouth, his shoulders shaking with barely contained mirth.

“You’re the worst,” Daichi informs him flatly, uncrossing his arms to wave an accusatory finger.

A giggle makes its way past Suga’s fingers and he looks entirely unapologetic.

“This is your fault,” Daichi accuses. “I’m blaming this on you entirely.”

The hand drops and Suga’s peals of laughter reverberate around the gym.

Daichi frowns down at him, gathering all of his focus into keeping his own amusement off of his face. The sparkle in Suga’s eye as he laughs does nothing to help this effort as it sends the feeling of a thousand tiny butterflies flitting around the inside of Daichi’s stomach.

“Suga, this isn’t funny,” He states, but can feel the flush rising in his cheeks and, from the glint in Suga’s eyes, he knows his boyfriend can see it too.

He huffs and turns away, heading for the door of the gym when a hand catches his wrist.

“Hey,” Suga is suddenly very close to him, hanging off his arm, running a teasing hand along his jaw. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you aren’t,” Daichi accuses, unable to help the smile that’s stretching his mouth, the way he moves instinctively closer to Suga as they talk.

Another bright peal of laughter belies the next words. “I really am.”

Daichi rolls his eyes, but does nothing to move away from him. When he speaks, his tone is dry. “The entire team knows I’m seeing someone so now I’ll never hear the end of that, thanks.”

Suga pushes up on the balls of his feet to press a light kiss to the hinge of Daichi’s jaw. “The team thinks you have a girlfriend now, specifically.”

Daichi grins, sharp, sliding an arm around his vice-captains waist. “Maybe I do. Maybe my girlfriend won’t tease me when the team makes fun of me next time.”

Another feather light press of lips, this time just underneath his jawline. “Awe, you’ve got a girlfriend? Is she pretty, Daichi?” The lips press to his skin again, up onto his cheek.

“Maybe,” he mumbles, leaning in so the next kiss lands just at the corner of his mouth.

“I’ll make sure to let the team know your girlfriend is stunning, then,” Suga murmurs, barely pulling his lips away from Daichi’s skin. “I’m sure they’ll love to hear all about her. How she’s bitterly jealous of your dedication to volleyball. They’d eat up the gossip.”

He grins, turning slightly so he can press his own kiss to the mark just below Suga’s eye. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Suga hums a thoughtful noise. “Guess you’d better convince me.”

Daichi leans down, sliding a hand along the back of Suga’s neck while the other arm tugs him close. The kiss is warm and slow, the fireworks of their first having long faded into the comfortable familiarity of months together.

It’s Suga that pulls back first, stepping away toward the door and tugging Daichi behind him by the wrist. “C’mon. Walk me home.”

Daichi follows.


End file.
